ronniethe14xxfandomcom-20200215-history
Daisy
'Daisy '''is the first railcar on Sodor. She doesn't like pulling coaches or trucks, but loves Christmas. Biography When Thomas crashed into the stationmaster's house and he had to be repaired, Daisy was brought to Sodor to do his work on his branchline. She was very rude to Henrietta, Annie and Clarabel, refused to sleep in Ffarquhar sheds because she said that it was smelly and didn't want to pull freight because it was ''bad for her swerves. She also called Toby a coward for having sideplates and cowcatchers, because she thought that you only need to toot and look them into eye to shoo animals away. However, she changed her mine when she met a bull named Champion. The Fat Controller found out that Daisy was lazy and wanted to send her away, but after he heard about how she cleaned up the mess from Percy's crash, he gave her a second chance. When Thomas called steamies and diesels to a meeting, Daisy was there. Some time later, she started working on the newly build Harwick Branch Line with Ryan, who has problems saying no. Daisy then made him do her extra work, which caused her trouble when Ryan caused confusion and delay due to being overworked. The Fat Controller then ordered Daisy to Ryan's quarry run. She once had to collect very special passengers, which were puppeteers. Daisy decided that they were so much special that she didn't take her other passengers, which were the audience, or a baggage truck, which had all the props for the show except the puppets. After Bertie the Bus brings the passengers, Daisy suggests that the puppeteers can use one of her windows as a stand. When Thomas had to work in quarry, Daisy was asked again to work on Thomas' Branch Line, but she was again rude to Annie and Clarabel. But when more passengers came to stations, Daisy was forced to pull Annie and Clarabel. They started telling Daisy that she is falling apart and that she should be scrapped. Even though it were lies, Daisy uncoupled herself and ordered the passengers to leave, and she then hurried to Dieselworks to see what's wrong. Later, when a bull escaped, Daisy derailed while she was preventing from hitting the bull. She was then saved by Judy and Jerome. Diesel once bumped her too hard and her springs and swerves broke. Since there weren't any parts to fix her on Sodor, a rumour began to spread the she might be scrapped. Thankfully, Percy brought the parts from Mainland and Daisy could be finally fixed. However, Diesel becomes annoyed with her due to her boasting about being a most singular engine on Sodor. So Diesel decided to spread rumours about Daisy and Harvey boasting about themselves, which wasn't true abou Harvey. When these two unique engines met, they quickly became friends, much to Diesel's annoyance. During Christmas, Daisy was unhappy because the Christmas didn't go as planned. Basis Daisy is based on the BR/Metro-Cammell Class 101/102 DMU. Appearances Misadventures of Sodor's Vehicles: Other: The Great Railway Gala Models used Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Diesel engines